Relaciones Prohibidas
by cruzercruzer22
Summary: En un mundo donde no encaja, las relaciones de Eve se ven marcadas por malas decisiones: un despertal sexual y una atracción adolescente que es explorada por un hombre mayor, y que marcará toda su vida. David, el vampiro Mayor, Rey, y mano de su padre que nunca podrá tener una relación sentimental con ella y que sea bien visto por el mundo vampiro. Varga, la mano derecha de David,
1. Chapter 1

En un mundo donde no encaja, las relaciones de Eve se ven marcadas por malas decisiones: un despertal sexual y una atracción adolescente que es explorada por un hombre mayor, y que marcará toda su vida.  
David, el vampiro Mayor, Rey, y mano de su padre que nunca podrá tener una relación sentimental con ella y que sea bien visto por el mundo vampiro.  
Varga, la mano derecha de David, quien siendo vampiro nunca la aceptará por lo que es, una híbrida.

Pero esto no los detiene a ninguno de los tres en buscar sus instintos más bajos.

* * *

EVE:

Entró a la habitación designada y vio a Varga ya presente allí, mirándola también a los ojos con expectativa y fue ella quien dio el primer paso y sin palabras, ambos empezándose a besar con ganas, las manos de él recorriéndole de la espalda al trasero, haciéndola quejar contra él.

"Te deseo tanto." Se atrevió a decirle entre besos y caminando hacia atrás.

Acalorada le respondió, "Yo también." Ambos declarar aquello era un error. Le empezó a sacar la camisa de entre el pantalón, él alejándose un tanto y mirándola a los ojos, sonriéndole. Eve le sonrió de vuelta complicemente aunque deseaba no hacerlo.

Siguiendo la sensación en su pecho, la cual era extraña a él, le dejó un pico en los labios y se sentó en el mueble detrás de él, besándole el estómago a la vez que le empezaba a bajar el pantalón y ella a subirle la camisa.

Si algo había aprendido de Varga en los meses que llevaba durmiendo con él era que un buen amante, paciente, escuchaba, y le agradaba jugar con ella. _Probablemente el mejor amante que había tenido, aunque tenía otro adversario muy a la par. _

Exhaló contra la boca de él cuando la hizo acostársele casi encima, sus manos yendo entre sus piernas y encontrándola ya mojada. Él le levantó una ceja juguetonamente y ella tan solo prosiguió a continuar besándolo.

"…Si que me deseas." Se escuchó diciendo, pero también sintiendo _parte_ de su entusiasmo cayéndose al piso, o no lo deseaba sólo a él, sino también todo lo que harían esa noche.

Eve brincó cuando su dedo se le pegó al clítoris y cerró los ojos. Si algo le había sorprendido de Varga en la intimidad era lo dócil que podía ser cuando lo deseaba y se encontró derritiéndose contra su mano. Él con los minutos alargándole la sensación pues no aumentaba ni la presión ni sus movimientos. Después de unos momentos más Eve se le quitó de encima, acabándose de quitarse la ropa viéndolo estudiándola. Se sorprendió cuando él aun sentado en el mueble la rodeó con sus brazos y enterró la cara en su vientre bajo, y más abajo.

"¿Este coñito será mio?" le preguntó besándole el monte de Venus, solo dejándole picos sobre esto, para después abrir la boca y morderla suavemente, haciéndola temblar en sus brazos y sintió el aroma de su excitación dejándola.

Se sintió humedeciendo otro tanto. _Deseaba no desearlo,_ _"Sí." _Le admitió, "Es lo único que he deseado todo el día." Y con sus palabras vio lo hizo sonreír triunfalmente.

La vio alejándose, caminando hacia la cama y se desnudó así mismo. Mentalmente se decía que una parte suya no la quería, no la admiraba, solo estaba idiotizado por ese coñito apretado y _siempre virgen. Siempre Virgen. _Había nacido inmortal, y se curaba rápido así que no importaba con cuantos se hubiera acostado siempre estaría tan estrecha como en una primera vez. Su culito también. Pero tenía una preferencia por su coñito. Se acercó a la cama, viendo su mirada puesta en su enorme poya debajo de sus boxers y le sonrió moviéndose el bóxer dandole un corto espectáculo. Si él a ella la buscaba por su coñito, ella no se quedaba atrás al hacer lo mismo con su poya, se dijo, queriéndose engañar. Aunque lo alababa la forma en que se la miraba, se la tocaba y se la mamaba. Se quitó el bóxer y camino hacia la cama.

Ella lo bien vino entre sus brazos, abrazándolo y enredando sus lenguas juntas. Tomó una de sus tetas en sus manos apretándosela fuertemente y haciéndola gemir. "¿A qué edad te masturbaste por primera vez?"

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó confundida por la pregunta que salió de la nada y despegando sus labios la lengua de él.

Se alejó un tanto, queriendo mermarle a la exploración de sus cuerpos, "Quiero conocer todo de ti." La abrazó a él, lo más que le daría a un te quiero, o te estimo.

Eve exhaló bajamente,_ no veía porque aquello venía a ser de importancia._ Más no era la primera vez que le hacían esa pregunta, o qué edad tenía cuando tuvo sexo por primera vez, o con cuántos hombres o mujeres había estado. Si prefería a un género sobre el otro. "Doce, trece años…sucedió después de Antigen." Añadió porque _todos_ parecían creer que a ella la habían abusado sexualmente en aquel lugar, lo que no había sucedido_, al menos no mientras ella estaba consciente._

Varga se sonrió, sintiéndose estirar con curiosidad, "¿Doce añitos?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Sé que es normal empezar a esa edad. Lo he averigado."

Vio que aquello la molestó, y por su parte era que no se imaginaba a alguien tan jovencita sintiendo deseo, "¿En qué pensabas?"

Balbuceó por unos momentos, queriendo colocar sus pensamientos en orden, "No en sexo. Definitivamente no sabía nada de sexo."

Se acostó de lado, la cabeza sobre su mano y el brazo doblado, "…Si no sabías nada de sexo entonces como-"

Eve decidió ir al punto, "Un día tan solo, _y no sé por qué,_ me encontré acariciándome sobre mis calzones, se sintió bien y continué…persiguiendo una sensación que no sabía se vendría." Una sensación que la dejó anonadada y empezó a perseguir todos los días, varias veces al día.

"¿Instinto entonces?"

Se encogió de hombros, "Lo asumo, siempre lo he creído." Lo miró, "¿Tú?"

"Se me paraba a cada rato, y me la empecé a halar, cuando uno de mis amigos me explicó lo que él hacía y lo que pensaba cuando lo hacía."

"¿Tu y él?"

Le sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Cuántos años tenías?"

"Doce también." La vio haciéndole una cara de cómo se atrevía a juzgarla a ella entonces, "Es diferente con los hombres. Y aquellos tiempos también eran diferentes…¿Y entonces cómo te diste cuenta de que el sexo existía y que estaba ligado a lo que hacías?" en ese tiempo ella había estado con Selene y dudaba que Selene no se hubiera dado cuenta que su hija se masturbaba. Llevó su mano entre sus piernas y la empezó a acariciar suavemente, encontrándola ya mojada lo que fue una sorpresa. "Que sí te empezabas a tocar aquí mientras pensabas en eso era mejor…"

Eve respiró profundo, mirando hacia el techo, "Era demasiado inocente, y mantenía encerrada. No supe qué era el sexo…hasta que empecé a tenerlo." Contestó sintiéndose cometer un error al revelarle esto a Varga.

"Eso suena…interesante." Le admitió, aunque le daba la sensación que se aprovecharon de ella…pero era una híbrida, nadie se aprovecharía de ella a no ser que se dejara.

"En fin, tan sólo recuerdo pensar que masturbarme se sentía bien y como le dije; perseguir una sensación." _Y ni siquiera había sabido que aquello se llamaba masturbarse._

Vio qué trató de desviar la conversación de lo que había dicho antes y aquello le llamó la atención, "¿A los cuantos años entonces empezaste a pensar en algún hombre…o mujer cuando te masturbabas?" Vio la cara que le hizo y se le adelantó, "Vamos, tengo curiosidad…"

Eve le sacudió la cabeza, sino fuera por la forma en que continuaba acariciándola entre las piernas, sin detenerse ni aumentar el ritmo, y que ella también sentía cierto morbo ante la conversación no hubiera proseguido. _O talvez era que era luna llena y sus sentidos estaban en celo. _"Trece años, catorce talvez." Lo que no había sido normal era que para ese tiempo empezó a arriesgarse a hacerlo delante de David. La primera vez que lo hizo él había estado dormido y no se dio cuenta, la segunda vez mientras se tocaba fuertemente sobre la ropa David se marchó, y en la tercera vez él le dijo que no lo hiciera en frente de él. Y no lo volvió hacer, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía porque hacerlo delante de él hacía la sensación mejor.

Si algo le quedaba es que siempre aquella actividad la hacía vestida y sólo tocándose el clítoris sobre la ropa, porque no sabía que había otra forma.

Varga sutilmente quiso sacarle como era aquello de que sólo supo que era sexo cuando empezó a tenerlo, "¿Primer beso?"

"_¿Dónde?" _le preguntó queriendo salirle adelante, _"Estás siendo un pervertido."_ Pero su primer beso en la boca vino después de que se dejara besar el estómago, chupar las tetas, el cuello, lamer la espalda y morder el culo. Lo que colocaba en perspectiva cual mal había estado su despertar sexual.

Le sonrió y no pudo evitarlo, por primera vez esa noche le introdujo los dedos en su interior y le dio un par de empujones para después extraer sus dedos, abriéndolos y viendo varios hilos de humedad entre estos, sin pensarlo los llevó hasta la boca de ella y tan sólo le masajeó los labios, dejándole la humedad allí. "Te gusta cuando soy pervertido…" le comentó mirándola a los ojos y metiéndose los dedos a la boca para chuparlos lentamente, degustando su sabor. De inmediato la vio respirando profundo y se sonrió. Volvió a llevar sus dedos a la boca de ella y con el pulgar le acarició los labios nuevamente, esta vez ella abriéndola y se inclinó y la besó, un beso que la tuvo sosteniéndola de su bíceps y quejándose contra él. Cuando se separó, bastante tiempo después, los labios de ambos estaban hinchados, sus ojos idos con deseo, y rojos del placer que les esperaría. "Premier beso," le dejó otro pico mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, "En estos labios."

Cerró los ojos quejándose bajamente "Primero me dejé ser dedeada a que me besaran. Creo que eso pone en perspectiva mis conocimientos en cuanto al sexo." Le reveló, sintiendo la mano de él tensándose en su rostro. Se sonrió con burla ante la cara de sorpresa que había querido instar en él. Él quien se mostraba tan desconectado de todo, y podía ver su shock, aunque ahora también veía que no le creía del todo. Se remojó los labios, "Es verdad." Se dijo sonriéndose descaradamente.

Pasó saliva,_ eso no era normal,_ pero también era tan de ella. "¿Qué edad tenías?"

"¿Por qué tan interesado en la edad?" sintió la mano de él en su estómago para pasar nuevamente entre sus piernas y llevó la propia entre las de él, encontrándolo firme y erguido.

"Me interesan los despertares sexuales." Le admitió simplemente, y se sonrió, "Y este parece bastante interesante, aunque parece que se aprovecharon de ti." _¿Y que aquello no le interesaba? _

Pasó saliva, "Tenía dieciséis años, creo. No sabía que aquello era tan importante." Dijo apretándolo en su mano, y lo sintió vibrando lo que vio le agradó escuchar. "¿Te pone que fuera tan joven?" _negarlo sería imposible._

Varga a su vez empezó a mover sus dedos nuevamente, "Para tus quince ya habías dejado a Selene y fue más o menos en esa época en que David estuvo cuidándote por un tiempo,_ ¿no?_"

Su mano se detuvo, "No fue David. _¿Crees que el bueno de David me haría aquello?_" mintió, y para despistarlo levantó la cabeza del colchón para proferir a besarlo profundamente mientras se giraba hacia él masturbándolo eficientemente y dejándole la mente en blanco. _Aunque ambos sabían que el bueno de David no siempre era tan bueno como se demostraba. _"Aquello me lo imaginaría…más viniendo de alguien…como tú que de él." Dijo en un enredo de lenguas y lo sintió sonriéndose.

Cuando sintió que Varga empezó a levantar las caderas del colchón supo obtuvo lo que quiso; _hacerlo olvidar sus sospechas._ "David me dejaría sola por semanas en aquellas casas seguras…y yo saldría." Trató de hacerse creíble, de no dejar que su pulso se acelerara pero no pudo del todo pues a ella aun la excitaba su despertar sexual, que David se hubiera aprovechado 'enseñándole' y que a ella le hubiera gustado, tanto como para ahora de adulta reconocer que aquello había estado mal, pero seguramente dejándoselo hacer_ todo_ nuevamente si la historia se repitiera.

Y para ser técnicos David no la había dedeado la primera vez, sólo le había tocado el clítoris directamente, _no,_ primero la había tocado sobre la lycra, _no, tampoco,_ la había dejado sentársele en la rodilla mientras ella buscaba un orgasmo sin saberle el nombre a aquella explosión.

Varga cada vez la sentía más húmeda, lo que le dejaba ver que esta conversación también le estaba poniendo, "Ambos sabemos que el bueno de David tiene una debilidad por ti." _Más que una debilidad, una obsesión. Y aquello era reciprocado por ella. Debilidad y obsesión que ninguno de los dos le había podido esconder a él... Aunque le gustaba pensar que a ella se lo sacaba de la cabeza en los momentos en que estaba así con él, porque era su nombre susurrado contra su oreja el que ella profería una y otra vez, 'Varga, Varga, Varga, uh, Varga.' _

"Eso vino después…_Mucho después_. Cuando nos encontramos en Vador."

Varga se remojó los labios, alejándose de ella y girándola bruscamente, colocándola sobre manos y rodillas y abriéndole las piernas para meter su cara entre estas. "Sígueme contando. ¿Era humano? Entonces fue una decepción."

Eve se sintió temblando ante la sensación brusca con la que él empezó a comérsele el coño, pues no había otra descripción para lo que sentía haciéndole en ese momento. _A él sí que le gustaba hacerle eso._ "Sí, y no, respectivamente…Me enseñó todo sobre sexo."

Levantó la cabeza, "_¿Todo?_"

"_Todo."_ Cerró los ojos, recordando aquella situación mientras él la empezaba a enloquecer, su lengua y cerebro dejándose llevar ante el deseo contenido que empezó a despertar, "En las primeras veinticuatro horas recibí mis primeros orgasmos, le di varios a él." Se remojó los labios, "Y en las siguientes veinticuatro, me dio mis primeros besos, me hizo sexo oral, y me folló."

"…_Es normal." David le explicó después de su primer orgasmo provocado por él…" Tan normal que creo que has entrado en calor. Los lycans lo hacen, y hoy es Luna llena."_

_Eve se remojó los labios, mirando hacia la mano de él sobre el borde de sus calzones, sus dedos aun acariciándole la piel, provocando una presión en su vientre bajo que no se le había bajado en todo el día…incluso después de que la hizo estallar tan fuerte como ella nunca había estallado sola. "¿Tú también entras en calor?" preguntó incorporándose un poco. David aun vestido… Y algo dentro de su vagina palpitando fuertemente, no con el latido de su corazón, pero…no sabía…como las venas que habrían allí… _

"_Es diferente para los vampiros. Pero no pienses en ello. Tan sólo te quería hacer sentir bien."_

_Le asintió, "…¿Porque no me habías hecho esto antes? Si se siente tan rico." Lo vio pasando saliva. _

E Eve en ese tiempo no había estado la tanto de lo que decía ni de lo que hacía. Se imaginaba lo que David debió de haber estado pensando con sus palabras, con la forma como lo incitaba sin saberlo…

"_Estabas muy niña…ya no tanto."_

_Le asintió, mirando hacia su pantalón, viendo una forma cilíndrica marcada que nunca había visto, "¿Te lo haces a ti mismo?" lo volvió a ver pasando saliva fuertemente para después sonreírse nerviosamente tan solo por un instante para luego enseriándose, "¿Me dejarías hacértelo también?" Y nada más fue hacer la pregunta para sentir sus músculos internos apretándose. _

"_No tenemos lo mismo, Eve."_

"_Eso lo sé." Había visto lycans desnudos. "Pero podrías enseñarme…" él se le quedó mirando por un rato largo y apenada fue a llevar su mano hasta las piernas de él pero la detuvo. _

"_Otro día." Contestó, sentándose en la cama y listo para marcharse._

_Eve no quería que se marchara, "…No." Dijo lanzándose hacia él, alcanzándolo a coger del brazo del mano. "Házmelo otra vez." Y nada más fue decir aquello para sentir un flujo dejándola de entre las piernas…aquello nunca sucedía, a menos que estuviera en su periodo, e incluso así no se sentía igual, aquello se sintió bien. _

David no se marchó e Eve empezó a recordar lo sucedido después de aquello como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo momento y fuera una espectadora. Los lengüetazos de Varga transportándola al pasado, escuchó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y no colocó atención, Varga tampoco pues lo sintió besándola con más ganas, ambos incluso más incitados.

Varga le rodeó las caderas con los brazos y empezó a pasarle rápidamente la lengua sobre el clítoris, mientras le introducía los dedos violentamente. Ella quejándose fuertemente. Varga hizo contacto visual con la figura entre las sombras, la figura mirando hacia ella mientras se empezaba a desnudar. "Ya está lista, _mi señor._" Se escuchó diciendo con cierta molestia al haber sido interrumpidos.

Desnudo caminó hacia la cama, haciéndole una seña a Varga para que continuara y lo vio perdiéndose entre las piernas de ella nuevamente. Eve miró hacia él, y en su mirada la vio perdida en sus sensaciones mientras le sonreía. Se arrodilló en el piso, tomándola del mentón y quitándole el cabello de la cara sudada. Siendo cuidadoso, a diferencia de cómo podía ver Varga siendo en ese momento.

_Amaba a este hombre, "…David..."_ Se escuchó decir sin aire, hasta el momento aun no entendiendo como podía mirarla con el cariño que lo hacía cuando había otro hombre dándole placer. _"…David..."_

La pudo ver cerca de su clímax y le sonrió, inclinándose y dándole un beso corto en la boca, "¿Está Varga siendo bueno?"

"_El mejor, mi señor."_ Respondió por ella, despegándose de su vagina empapada. Sin pensarlo volvió y la giró, ella quedando boca arriba y empezó a masajearle el punto g en esa posición, "…Está a punto de corrérseme a chorros."

David lo sabía por la forma en que temblaba, y le sonrió, agachándose y besándola profundamente ella doblando la espalda y tomándolo del cuello para besarlo aún más profundamente y su efusividad lo hizo quejarse contra ella, de inmediato la sintió quejándose contra su boca mientras escuchaba el sonido de humedad aumentar, escuchó varios '_sí, sí, sí,'_ provenir de Varga y abrió los ojos para verla eyaculando unas cuantas gotas sobre el brazo de éste y se sonrió mientras continuaba enredando su lengua con la de ella. Los músculos del estómago de ella templándose, sus muslos también, igual Varga. "Eres mía." Le recordó al verla continuar corriéndose, susurrándose una vez más y ella asintiendo.

"Te amo." Le dijo perdida en sus sensaciones.

"Yo también, Eve. _Eres mía._" Después de que todo se terminó, que Varga se sentó a descansar se sonrió al verlo sudado, _había hecho un esfuerzo._ La vio, rendida en la cama, pero aun amacizándose las tetas, "¿En qué estabas pensando?" le preguntó agachándose y besándole la frente, pues que se corriera a chorros no era de todos los días. Miró con desconfianza a Varga, _a no ser que éste estuviera pasando más tiempo con ella del que él creía y ya fuera adepto en encontrar su punto débil fácilmente._

"Mi primera vez," le dijo, mirándolo complicemente y vio las esquinas de la boca de él subiendo milimétricamente. Sintió a Varga acostándose a su lado y sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta el cabello de él, a enredar sus dedos en éste y en un destello vio que a David aquello no le gustó. Más no se detuvo.

Fue el mismo David quien involucró a Varga en su relación secreta al ella admitirle que le daba curiosidad por la fama de Varga entre las vampiras de ser el mejor con la boca…y tener una verga impresionante. Así que aquí estaban, meses después, _¿Y quién mejor para callarse la boca que la mano derecha del Mayor? …Al que le avergonzaría decir que se estaba acostando con una híbrida y gustándole…_ Sintió a Varga moviéndose, apoderándose de unos de sus senos en su boca. Sin querer se miraron a los ojos y deseo por él y no por David fue que le llegó con todo, haciéndola temblar. _A ella también le estaba gustando acostarse con él._ Incluso habían empezado a hacerlo tras las espaldas de David.

David podía ser un Mayor y creer que mandaba a todo el mundo, _pero a ella no._ Y se lo demostró al halar a Varga hasta su boca y besarlo profundamente.

David se alejó un tanto al verlos besarse desesperadamente y molestia le invadió. _Eve era suya. No de Varga._ Más estaban en luna llena y era temporada de apareamiento para los lycans, y ella era mitad lycan, y fue él quien tuvo la brillante idea de involucrar a alguien más cuando pareció no darle a vasto a ella en esas noches. Con desazón vio a Varga moviéndose encima de ella y a ella bien viniéndolo y besándolo profundamente, los vio moviéndose y después ambos exhalando, lo que le dejó saber que la acababa de penetrar.

Los observó coger con ganas de aquella manera.

Una parte suya deseó por tiempos más fáciles en los que tan solo se tenían que esconder de Selene, ahora era un Mayor y muy pocos vampiros aceptarían que ella fuera su pareja. _Y era su pareja_ así la estuviera compartiendo con Varga, lo cual en ese instante vino a ver fue un error al haberlo involucrado.

Eve trataba de no quejarse tanto del placer, de no demostrar ante David como le estaba gustando acostarse con Varga, pero exhalaciones invariablemente la dejaron, y a Varga también. Los dos temblando del placer, y ella no quería que se acabara todavía. Sintió a David siguiéndolos con la mirada cuando hizo a Varga detener y lo guío hasta el mueble haciéndolo sentar y sentándosele a su vez encima. Se volvió a empalar en él y fue ella quien empezó a marcar el movimiento, "Lento." Le susurró a Varga contra el hombro y mordiéndolo suavemente.

Varga le asintió, rodeándola con los brazos, ninguno de los dos moviéndose de a mucho, solo besándose profundamente y acariciándose. Sintió los ojos de David sobre ellos más no abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Le daba desconfianza irlo a encontrar celoso y que le fuera a pedir que se marchara, lo que no creía Eve querría. La abrazó más y escondió su cara contra su cuello, mordiéndola y sonriéndose contra éste y sintió una exhalación de risa dejándola.

Continuaron de aquella forma por un buen rato. Eve aumentando el ritmo. "_Cielos, Varga._" Se dijo mirando entre ellos.

Varga se sonrió, también viéndose dentro de ella, "Amas mi poya enorme, admítelo…" le dijo susurrado, para que David no pudiera escucharlos.

Eve lo miró a los ojos, moviéndose sobre él y le asintió como respuesta, ambos sonriéndose y después besándose con cariño. Cuando Eve sintió que se estaba propasando ante David en demostrar aquel cariño miró hacia éste, viéndolo boquiabierto. Se giró, apoyando de nuevo su frente contra la de Varga, y quejándose ante las sensaciones que él le producía.

Sabiéndose y sintiéndose ignorado David los siguió estudiando. Poya en mano y esperando su turno. Buscó el espaldar de la cama pues estaban cogiendo tan lento que estarían así por un rato. Y decidió a su vez cerrar los ojos y pensar en aquello que Eve le había dicho, como empezó todo entre ellos dos casi una década atrás.

Había sido un pervertido, bajo, y se había aprovechado de ella…y aun así a ella le había gustado. Le seguía gustando recordar aquello.


	2. Chapter 2

DAVID:

La primera vez que lo notó se quedó petrificado. Su mente gritándole _no_ pero no siendo más que ser un espectador. En aquel tiempo él siendo una buena persona.

Estaban viendo una película de acción, ella en el mueble acostada y él en un sillón, adormilado. Fue el movimiento de la sábana que ella tenía lo que le llamó la atención, también sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y debió haber dicho algo más no lo hizo. Con curiosidad la observó, entre horrorizado…y tentado. Trató de concentrarse en la película, no pudiendo ni siquiera mirarla a la cara mientras con vergüenza una erección despertaba en él. Estuvo indeciso entre hablar e interrumpir o tan solo marcharse citar estar cansado. Más no hizo nada de aquello, tan solo entrecerraba los ojos cuando ella miraba hacia él creyéndolo un tonto dormido. Por si tenía dudas su clímax fue más que evidente porque en los últimos instantes vio como la sábana se empezó a mover cada vez más, y sus piernas empezaron a temblar, un quejido bajo y largo dejándola. _Ays_ y _ohs_, dejándola. Instantes después cerró los ojos cuando la vio que se fue a girar hacía él. Fue ella quien se marchó momentos después y toda la noche se estuvo preguntando si ella en verdad trató de esconder lo que hacía.

Trató de sacar pensamientos corrompidos de su mente.

¿Desde cuando había empezado? pues Eve era muy joven. ¿se mojaría, como se tocaba? …Como había empezado si la única forma que ella tenía acceso a ese tipo de información era a través de la radio o la televisión, la radio lo dudaba, y la televisión, solo tenían los canales locales y de noticias donde no transmitirían ese tipo de cosas. Otra posibilidad era Antigen, pero no quería ni pensar en ello. Y él una vez necesitado había bebido de Eve, y no había visto ningún tipo de violación en las memorias de ella…lo que lo había aliviado, pero ahora…

En la privacidad de su habitación no pudo evitar llevar su mano hasta su poya tiesa.

La mañana siguiente la descubrió en una ante sala con las piernas abiertas y tocándose firme y bruscamente sobre la licra que llevaba, aunque ella no lo vio a él y David decidió marcharse por un rato, dejarla sola.

Fue otro día en que ella se empezó a tocar suavemente en frente de él que por fin le dijo que se detuviera, "Hazlo en privado." Le dijo simplemente.

"¿Por qué?" se decidió a preguntar.

Le molestó su inocencia y David se encogió de hombros, "…Eso es para hacerlo en privado." Le dijo simplemente y el tema quedó así y zanjado.

No fue sino hasta dos años después, cuando el tema había quedado atrás en su mente, que escuchó cierto ruido desde la habitación de ella y salió a investigar, no esperándose nada de ello, solo ella despierta. _No fue así._ Eran casas seguras donde se quedaban, puertas no existiendo en los dormitorios pues no había necesidad de privacidad, y fue así como la vio desde el pasillo. Sus interiores y pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas, una almohada debajo de ella y entre sus piernas mientras se movía encima de esta. Ella lo miró por sobre su hombro, y la vio con ojos azul con negro, lo que provocó una erección de inmediato. Y ella continuó moviéndose, no pareciendo darle importancia a su presencia cuando ella dejó de mirarlo David no lo pudo evitar y su mirada volvió entre sus piernas. No pudiendo ver mucho, solo su trasero desnudo moviéndose en vaivén, y aunque era un atrayente, quería ver también su color rosadito e hinchado, su humedad.

Eve cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente contra la cama y decidió explicarse, "A veces es de la única forma que puedo volverme a quedar dormida…"

David le asintió, aun en el marco de la puerta y tras discutir consigo mismo si ser una persona decente y honorable se marchó.

Ya no era la niña que había encontrado con Selene hacía cuatro años. Y tampoco era la niña que había descubierto hace dos. Iba derecho a convertirse en una mujer, y sus propias renuencias y negativas a ir a actuar de repente descubrió ya no existían.

Por supuesto, ella no contaba con nadie más que él después de que Selene por protección la dejó con él por irse a buscar a Corvin. Y él nunca había visto la necesidad de hablarle sobre su sexualidad. Y dado que a la madre parecía no importarle…

La próxima vez que sucedió fue mientras vigilaban a dos lycans. Estaba oscuro y estaba nevando. Ellos dos dentro de un carro. 'Esto es aburrido, David,' le dijo, y él se encogió de hombros. Tres minutos después ella subió el pie al asiento, rodilla contra la ventana, otros minutos después de reojo la vio tocándose con la yema de los dedos suave y delicadamente entre las piernas, sobre su lycra, y él no supo a que prestarle mayor atención. Ella vigilante y por la forma en que se tocaba vio que tan sólo quería entonarse porque con aquello no había forma de que se pudiera hacer correr, _no era más que una caricia suave._ Se remojó los labios, "¿También lo haces cuando estás aburrida?" preguntó con cierta ironía.

Al escuchar su tono se sonrió, "_Más que todo_ cuando estoy aburrida." Le contestó, de repente una sensación placentera se presentó en su vientre y no tuvo tiempo ni a distinguirla ni a darle qué pensar. Escuchó ruido y abrió los ojos, viendo a David girarse hacia ella, acomodándose para seguirla mirando.

David no estaba seguro si sus palabras provenían de insolencia o inocencia. Llevaba días pensándolo, y averiguando, y aparentemente era normal a la edad de ella empezarse a interesar en su sexualidad. _El despertar sexual como lo había leído. Más ese despertar NO debía de darse con él. Vio aquella manito entre sus piernas, ahora tomándose el coñito con un poco más de firmeza, el pulgar sobre su monte de venus, cuatro dedos sobándose a lo largo de la rajita. Cielos, se iba a ir al infierno._ "¿Te aburres mucho?" decidió preguntarle su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido. Vio el ceño de ella frunciéndose y su mano mermando los movimientos, como si estuviera considerando hacer esto en frente de él. "¿Se siente bien?"

Tenía pena no supo porqué, por la forma baja en que él le hablaba y por como la miraba, pero le gustaba, _"Muy, muy bien…"_

David pasó saliva encontrando aquella respuesta demasiado atrayente, pero la forma en que ella se sonrió con pena y lo miró lo hizo recordarle que era una jovencita, no una mujer hecha y derecha, su mirada se desplazó hacia la casa donde habían entrado los dos lycans y se acomodó de nuevo, de frente mirando hacia la casa y de soslayo a ella, "¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?"

Eve se encogió de hombros, "…No sé, un día no sé porque me empecé a sobar aquí," le dijo dándose unas palmaditas con los dedos y lo escuchó quejándose bajamente, inmediatamente sintió liquido dejándola de entre las piernas, lo que nunca le había pasado y se sentó más derecha, sabía que no era sangre de su periodo pues la sensación era diferente pero la única a la que se podía comparar, se miró la mano más no vio indicios de rojo, y con trepidación se siguió masajeando, mirándose la mano de rato a rato, "_y se sintió bien,_ seguí tocándome y entre más me tocaba más me empezó a gustar…hasta que…"

Sus ojos pasaban de mirarla a la cara a seguir los movimientos de su mano, _"¿Hasta qué?"_ preguntó sabiendo muy bien la respuesta. Se dijo que aún no hacía nada malo, pero sus manos estaban heladas.

Se apenó y miró hacia otro lado, "…No sabía que a lo último se podía sentir tan bien…_me sorprendió_, no sabía." La había sorprendido tanto que se había convertido en su sensación favorita.

_¿En serio?_ Se preguntó David con ironía. No sabía dónde colocar su mano si entre las piernas de ella relevándola de su trabajo o si entre las propias para aliviarse.

"¿Es esto normal, David?" Eve preguntó pues cuando David le dijo que aquello era algo que se debía hacer a solas creyó que nunca le respondería las preguntas que hacía sobre lo que se hacía. Y que le estuviera respondiendo en el momento la apuró a querer hacerle_ todas _las preguntas.

"…Sí, es normal." Le respondió y a ella le sonrió contenta y apacible. "No hay nada malo en ti, Eve." Sabía que aquello era lo que la preocupaba. David la vio pasar prontamente de tan solo sobarse con la yema de los dedos a hacerlo con las puntas y fuertemente donde estaría situado su clítoris, cada vez con mayor firmeza, tenía una lycra puesta y se imaginaba unos interiores y aquella no era la forma más adecuada para hacerlo y se preguntó si ella lo sabría. Si siempre lo hacía así o si se estaba cohibiendo por su presencia, aunque haberla visto restregar contra esa almohada…

Eve cada vez más rápido sentía la sensación rica aumentando, "¿Cómo se llama esto David?" preguntó, _pues para todo había un nombre. _

Había una parte suya que tanto quería guiarla en su descubrimiento, otra que lo hacía sentir adoración por ella y respeto, como otra _muy pequeña_ que quería ser sucio ante ello, _ya no sabía que quería,_ "¿La parte de tu cuerpo o lo que haces?"

"_Lo que me estoy haciendo."_

La veía cada vez aplicar más fuerza, "Estás siendo muy brusca…"

Eve frunció el ceño, "…Es de la única forma que la sensación buena llega…"

David no dijo nada más. En menos de dos minutos viéndola alcanzar su clímax. Su respiración falseándole y las piernas moviéndosele con la cadencia que dictaba un orgasmo. Si podía adivinar fue un orgasmo leve. Y la vio volviendo a tocarse suavemente, sonriendo tontamente y abriendo los ojos para mirarlo a él. Y de repente su corazón se le quedó en el pecho, era obvio que estaba más que estimulado, pero verla con ojos negros e irises azules, sonriéndole como mujer satisfecha fue un impacto directo a su pecho y a su entrepierna. No pudo dejarse de quejar bajamente y se sintió transformándose a su vez.

"¿Qué sucede David?" le preguntó alterada, mirando hacia la casa donde estaban los lycans.

"Nada, no me esperaba verte con los ojos azules es todo…" le comentó estudiando su perfil, su rostro precioso de niña, su cuerpo, la curva de sus senos, su cintura angosta, sus largas y delgadas piernas. La deseaba en ese momento. La deseaba tanto. Y a él siempre le había gustado verla medio transformada pero aquella mirada que le dio… Cielos, si antes sentía preocupación, curiosidad y morbo por su despertar sexual en ese momento quiso hacerlo realidad.

_Se iba a ir al infierno._

.

.

.

En las consiguientes semanas la vio satisfaciéndose en frente de él un par de veces. Yendo al punto a preguntarle si él también se podía sentir tan bien como lo hacía ella. _"Sí."_ Le contestó, en el momento mirándola desde atrás del mueble y la vio dándose la vuelta y arrodillándose en este para poder mirarlo, la sonrisa que utilizaba para hacerle bromas no dejándola.

"¿Entonces porque nunca te veo haciéndolo?"

David respiró profundamente, ya no se paseaba por aquella casa segura con pantalones sueltos, ya siempre lo hacía en jeans que pudieran esconder de ella lo que le ocasionaba.

"…No tengo lo mismo que tú, Eve."

"Lo sé, he visto como al volver a la forma humana los lycans hombres tienen una cosa diferente, ¿Lo tienes tú?" se escuchó preguntando, sintiendo mariposas en su estómago y aquello para ahora pasaba casi siempre que hablaba con él de ese tipo de cosas.

Sintió una erección despertando. David le asintió.

"¿Me dejarías verlo?" le preguntó, mirando hacia su entrepierna.

"No." Pasó saliva, eligiendo por marcharse antes de ir a cometer un error, "Lo que haces es para hacerlo en privado."

.

.

.

David por los próximos meses notó que no la volvió a encontrar de aquella manera…hasta que lo hizo. Su corazón acelerado viéndola por varios minutos. "¿Por qué lo haces sobre la ropa y no directamente?" se decidió a preguntarle horas después.

Eve se apenó y miró en otra dirección, "...Hay humedad…y no me gusta la humedad."

"Ah." Le contestó simplemente, imaginándose sus propios dedos untados de aquella humedad mientras le acariciaba sus pliegues suaves lentamente, produciéndole más de aquella humedad. La dejó sola, sintiendo los ojos de ella sobre él.

.

.

.

Una madrugada se encontraban entrenado y cómo era costumbre terminó con Eve sobre David, ella llevaba las de ganar de todas formas. Sólo que ésta vez David detalló solo con la presión el cuerpito de ella sobre el de él. Sintiendo sus senos contra su pecho antes de que ella se incorporara.

"¿Te rindes?" Eve le preguntó tomándolo del cuello apretándoselo, de un bíceps también. David le sonrió y no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, extrañada lo soltó, yéndose hacia atrás y sintiendo el lugar entre sus piernas encendiéndose al sentarse sobre la rodilla de él. La respiración se le quedó en la garganta.

Ambos se miraron.

David pasó saliva cuando la sintió apoyándose y empezar a restregarse contra su rodilla verticalmente, a su vez no pudo dejar de doblar un poco su pierna para aumentar la presión y hacer círculos contra el coñito de ella y vio a Eve quejándose bajamente, la espalda doblándosele eróticamente. Temblante le colocó una mano en la cadera mientras ella se iba hacia adelante, sosteniéndose de su torso y moviéndose con mayor seguridad. _Y que mierda estaba haciendo_ se preguntó contrariado para cuando una de las alarmas del perímetro se encendió. Ambos brincando en direcciones opuestas y yendo hasta la sala de control.

David en sudadera notando su más que visible erección. Se levantaba en un ángulo imponente y difícil de no ser vista. Al llegar a la sala se sentó, cubriéndose lo mejor que podía y ambos vieron a un perro paseándose ante los sensores. David la dejó sola inmediatamente, girando en dirección contraria a ella y marchándose directamente hacia el baño.

Era un milagro que ella no hubiera notado dicha erección…o que no hubiera hecho alusión a ésta.

No sabía lo que haría si ella le demostraba su curiosidad.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche se encontraron en otra vigilancia, la luna llena en el cielo. Diferente carro, esta vez estaban siguiendo a un humano de interés para los vampiros. Cuando de reojo la vio subiendo la pierna al asiento pasó saliva pues algo le dijo lo que se vendría. A su vez se encontró masajeándose el muslo. Se había hecho una paja en honor a ella en aquel baño, con culpa, y satisfactoriamente, más parecía que esa noche su pene tenía otros planes a sus mejores intenciones pues lo sintió estirándose en sus pantalones.

"¿Me puedo tocar?" le preguntó, y lo vio pasando saliva y mirando en otra dirección, no respondiéndole, "Esto puede hacerse en privado, pero creo que te gusta mirar." lo vio sonrojar y tartamudear mas no le admitió nada a parte de girarse para encararla, lo que la hizo sonreír y a la vez sonrojarse, la sensación en su vientre bajo aumentando, pero nada como en esa tarde cuando se le sentó en la rodilla. Quería sentársele en la rodilla nuevamente, era en lo único que podía pensar, pero no creía que afuera de un entrenamiento él la fuera a dejar. Y le daba pena preguntarle si la dejaría hacerlo. Tal vez ella podría obligarlo en su próximo entrenamiento, era más fuerte que él…

David la dejó proseguir por unos minutos viéndola pasar de la caricia suave a una más firme, "…Si a mí me gusta mirar creo que a ti te gusta que te vea haciéndolo…" le dijo con el mismo tono de voz que ella había implementado.

Eve le asintió, buscando los ojos de él, "…Se siente diferente cuando me miras…No sé por qué."

No pudo pelear más contra su lado oscuro, sintiendo hasta satisfacción de que ella le revelara aquello. "¿En qué piensas?" decidió preguntarle.

"Tu rodilla." Le admitió, "Hoy se sintió muy bien…" fue a continuar pero él la interrumpió.

"¿Y antes? ¿Qué pensabas antes?"

Le frunció el ceño, "En nada, en la sensación rica. Y de un tiempo para acá en ti."

"_¿En mí?"_ se remojó los labios, "¿Haciendo qué?"

Eve se sacudió la cabeza, "No sé. Tu pecho." Le admitió pues una vez lo había visto sin camisa y todo de él le había llamado la atención… "David," dijo apenada, "me gustaría que más tarde me dejaras sentarme en tu rodilla…Creo que si me dejaras podría darme la sensación rica de la que te he hablado."

Su pene ya estaba como un mástil con esta forma de hablar de ella y de expresarse, _¿era inocente?_ Se preguntó, _¿o estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía a su edad para seducirlo?_ ¿Y él con la experiencia qué tenía era tan estúpido como para caer? La escuchó quejándose y sintió liquido pre seminal dejándolo constantemente. "¿Te gustaría que te diera la sensación rica?" preguntó, queriéndose asegurar antes de ponerle un dedo encima.

Se sintió entre avergonzada y contenta, "Sí." Y lo vio remojándose los labios, inclinándose hacia ella y su brazo moviéndose en su dirección, lentamente colocándole la mano entre las piernas y apretándola suavemente, de inmediato su cuerpo entero se sacudió y se escuchó quejándose, sus pezones colocándose como piedras.

Eve quitó su propia mano del camino y mirándola a la cara la tomó firmemente del coñito, amacizándoselo una y otra vez, ella temblando, y manteniéndole la mirada, la forma en que tomó aire y la dejó salir lentamente lo hizo sonreírle. Bajó su mirada, sus cuatro dedos en la vulva y el pulgar buscando por aquel botoncito que la haría brincar. Ella quejándose bajamente, acercando sus caderas hasta su mano. "¿Se siente bien?" preguntó descaradamente, conociendo la respuesta.

Eve asintió, mirándolo y sonriéndole apenada, "Sí." _Nada se había sentido tan bien. _

David hizo aquello por un buen rato, tan solo manoseándola de esa manera, Eve cerrando los ojos y después de unos minutos le pidió que la tocara sobre la bolita que la encloquecía, colocándole el pulgar allí, David empezó a hacer presión sus muslos se empezaron a contraer. "La bolita como le dices se llama clítoris." Ella no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado y continuó, acariciándola más firmemente, pero la verdad no sabía cómo ella le hacía para que le bastara con tocarse sobre su ropa, aparte de que cansaba la sensación no debía de ser la misma, "Me gustaría hacerlo directamente, sin nada en el camino." Le admitió, remojándose los labios. Sintiéndose un pervertido e imaginándose sus dedos húmedos y la piel suave.

Eve se enderezó en el asiento cerrando un tanto las piernas, "…No aquí."

Le sonrió, no viendo un problema en aquello, pero le siguió el juego, "Cuando volvamos a la casa segura," le dio la razón más no se dijeron nada más. David prosiguió a tocarla de la misma manera por un buen rato, y toda la noche se la pararon en esas. Deteniéndose, colocando atención y sus manos inquietas buscándola de nuevo y ella no negándose.

Después de vigilar al humano por varias horas más ambos se dirigieron a la casa de seguridad donde se estaban quedando. David pasando saliva al Eve cambiar el tema de inmediato en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

"Nunca me he tocado directamente, sin ropa, como tú lo quieres hacer."

"¿Por qué?"

"_No sé…"_

David le asintió fingiendo no estar tan entusiasmado como lo estaba, "¿Has dejado que alguien más te toque?" la vio frunciendo el ceño contrariada y le sacudió la cabeza, aquello diciéndoselo todo, _"Solo bromeaba."_ Se dijo, tomándola de la mano y apretándosela…y guiándola hasta la habitación de ella.

David bajó la luz de su lámpara, bastante, creando el ambiente y se acostó en la cama viéndola quitarse la lycra rápidamente, dejándole ver su trasero completamente envuelto en unos calzones azul claro, la vio yéndose hacia atrás, llegando hasta donde él para acostarse justo a su lado. "¿Nerviosa?" le susurró colocándole la mano sobre el costado y con la yema de los dedos acariciándola sobre la tela de su camiseta suavemente. Instantáneamente la caricia tuvo efecto pues vio la piel de sus brazos erizándose.

"Un poquito." Le admitió.

"Todo va a estar bien." Lo pensó por unos momentos y se agachó y la besó en la frente. "Si hago algo que no te guste me lo dices, ¿está bien?"

Se remojó los labios para morderse el inferior, pensativa y asintiéndole.

Deslizó su mano hacia abajo lentamente, dándole tiempo a negarse pero ella no lo hizo, recorrió horizontalmente la línea de sus interiores y después se introdujo entres estos, encontrándose con un bosquecito abundante pero no muy grueso, vello púbico delgadito que acarició entre sus dedos y después bajó otro tanto, rozándole la rajita superficialmente, "Abre un poquito más las piernas." Le pidió bajamente, y bajó las yemas de sus dedos sintió sus labios abriéndose. De inmediato se deslizó entre estos, los podía sentir tibios e hinchados de tanto jueguito en aquella vigilancia, más la poca humedad que encontró lo sorprendió pues se la imaginaba empapada_. _Eve quejándose bajamente mientras él la rozaba suavemente y en zigzag deslizándose aterciopeladamente. _¿Era muy joven como para mojarse?_ Se preguntó, aunque tenía dieciséis años, así que no era tan joven para esto, aun así lo sorprendía. Lo que le daba seguridad que ella lo disfrutaba era la forma como levantaba las caderas del colchón cuando él se aproximaba a su clítoris y después lo rehuía. "¿Te gusta?" se atrevió a preguntarle, bajamente y sin aire.

"_Sí."_ Le contestó concentrada en anticipación, su estómago tensándose como nunca antes.

David llevó su dedo corazón a deslizarlo contra su clítoris, haciendo circulitos sobre este, a veces suavemente, a veces con más presión, a veces lento, a veces rápido. Nunca quitando su atención de ella, mirando de su mano a su rostro, y atento a las respuestas que le daba, a la forma en cómo se tensaría, como exhalaría, como llamaría su nombre suavemente, la forma como cerraba los ojos y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás temblante, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No pudo evitar sonreírle cuando ella abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo por un instante, "¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?"

Eve le asintió, abriendo más sus piernas. _El sentimiento rico estaba cerca, y demasiado rápido. _

David la vio apretando los tendidos con sus manos, y sus muslos contrayéndose, _¿Tan rápido?_ Se preguntó sorprendido pues no llevarían más de tres minutos en esto. Le bajó la velocidad a su dedo y ella lo miró casi e indignada, cuando pasó a deslizar sus dedos a lo largo de toda su rajita, a veces al llegar a su clítoris dándole unas palmaditas con sus cuatro dedos y ella tirando sus caderas hacia adelante y quejándose en voz alta. "Me gusta cómo te quejas…" la vio sonriéndole avergonzada mas no siendo más vocal ante su gusto. David le devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó y le dejó un beso en la nariz, aunque quería besarla en la boca,_ debió haberle dado su primer beso antes de esto, pero ahora creía que sería bajo -más bajo- besarla en esos momentos._ _"¿Ansiosa?"_

La forma en que David llevaba hablándole burletera pero cariñosamente era algo que nunca había hecho y lo notó. También la forma en que la miraba. Se encontró asintiendo.

David dudó en si seguir evitándole el orgasmo, pero llevaba horas haciendo aquello y su dedo corazón e índice empezaron a moverse circularmente de nuevo sobre su clítoris. A veces bajando para recoger humedad que empezaba a fluir y llevarla hasta su botoncito pero aquella humedad secándose tras unos momentos.

"Más duro, David." Le pidió, algo que él hizo gustoso.

"¿Te gusta duro?" preguntó, ya con otras ideas en la mente. Esta vez apretándole el clítoris entre dos de sus dedos haciéndola brincar.

"…Sólo _ah_ a lo último."

David pasó saliva, y prosiguió con sus indicaciones, en momentos sintiéndola temblar cada vez más, y sus muslos contrayéndose, la sintió y escuchó derritiéndose contra sus dedos al apretar su mano entre sus dulces muslos, pero no se detuvo, antes de eso empezó a restregarla mucho más fuerte, _'No, no, no, ya.'_ haciéndola quejar y rogarle que se detuviera cuando la sensación pareció demasiada, pero no lo hizo, y ella, perdida en sus sensaciones no tuvo como detenerlo. Incluso cuando para huir de él se acostó boca abajo la siguió con la palma de la mano restregándole el clítoris y con sus cuatro dedos toda su longitud, sintiendo ahora sí bastante humedad.

Eve no tenía control de su cuerpo, era un masa temblante, y cuando lo sintió dejándole de tocar el botoncito fue que se sintió descansando. Su corazón apurado, en sus oídos, estos escuchando un pitido que no estaba segura estaría ahí. "Ah, ah, ah," se escuchó diciendo mientras trataba de respirar profundamente. Ella nunca se tocaba por tanto tiempo después de que la sensación rica aparecía, tan solo lo hacía hasta que esta pasaba y ya acababa todo, pero David…

Continuó deslizando su mano entre sus labios vaginales, untándose de su humedad y acariciándola, aunque alejado de aquel punto sensible, lo preocupaba que no lo mirara, que siguiera dándole la espalda y al sentir su erección contra el costado de ella alejó sus caderas para no irla a asustar. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó tratando de extraer su mano pero ella estaba acostada sobre esta y después de unos momentos la sintió levantando las caderas. Le acarició el vello púbico antes de extraer su mano y la llevó hasta su cara, a olerla, y probarla.

Ella nunca había sentido aquello que David la hizo sentir, fue mucho más fuerte y mejor que cuando ella lo hacía sola. _"Sí,"_ se dijo sonriendo y tomando fuerzas para siguiera tratar de voltearse hacia él.

David se limpió la mano en el tendido y cuando ella la miró trató de no sonreírse, sonrojada, despeinada, sin aire, sudor en su frente y cuello, parecía venir de un buen entrenamiento sino fuera por la mirada de satisfacción que tenía y la sonrisa apenada pero coqueta. "Amo esos ojos."

Era la primera vez que él le decía que amaba una parte de ella y se sintió contenta. Se encontró sonriéndose bastante, "Ay, David, _¡gracias! ¡Es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida!_"

_Apuesto a que sí._ La abrazó cuando ella le apoyó la mitad del cuerpo encima entusiasmada, acariciándole la espalda y el cabello. Y de repente el morbo que tenía se evaporó al recordar su triste niñez…y que él no debía de estarle haciendo ese tipo de cosas. _Selene lo mataría donde se diera cuenta._ "Me alegro, Eve." Ya no se sentía tan exaltado como antes.

Se quedaron de esa manera por mucho, mucho rato, en silencio, Eve sintiendo la humedad entre sus piernas y queriendo irse a limpiar, pero no quería romper su abrazo con David.

Cansada la sintió quedándose dormida y después de otro rato con cuidado se empezó a mover debajo de ella, para marcharse.

Eve apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada, haciendo presión y abatiendo el sueño, "No te vayas. Explícame que es esto que hicimos…que hago."

_Que hicimos. _Respiró profundo ante aquellas palabras. Y era tan normal de ella querer explicaciones. Siempre quería explicaciones por todo. Se acostó sobre su costado y ella hizo lo mismo y David pensó muy bien las palabras y gestos que tendría a continuación.

"…_Es normal." David le dijo minutos después, _"Entre humanos y vampiros. Me imagino que también con los lycans lo es, no sé. Ahora con una híbrida…"

Eve le asintió.

"Los lycans tienen una temporada donde um, se le dice entrar en calor, y es cuando les da ganas de um, aparearse."

"¿Así es como se llama aparearse? ¿Nos apareamos?"

Sacudió la cabeza, "Um no," quiso no demostrarse tan aturdido por aquello, más al verla sonriéndose inocente pero incitadoramente ante la palabra. La vio remojándose los labios, mirando hacia su mano que le acariciaba la piel desde el borde de sus calzoncitos hasta el ombligo al la camisa habérsele ido subiendo un poco…en sus actividades.

"_¿Tú también entras en calor?" preguntó incorporándose un poco. _

Su curiosidad era algo ya muy familiar,_ estaba en calor al haberle hecho lo que le hizo, y esta conversación estaba reanimando su instinto, "Es diferente para los vampiros. Pero no pienses en ello. Tan sólo te quería hacer sentir bien."_

Le asintió, _"…Ay David, ¿Porque no me habías hecho esto antes? Si se siente tan rico."_ Lo vio pasando saliva.

_Lo iba a matar,_ "Estabas muy niña…para hacer ese tipo de cosas, ya has crecido y es más normal." La vio mirando hacia su pantalón, seguramente notando la erección allí presente y agradeció por los jeans apretados.

"¿Si es normal, entonces te lo haces a ti mismo?" le preguntó.

Decir que lo sorprendió al colocarle la mano sobre el estómago y apretárselo lo hizo quejarse fuertemente. La miró y la encontró mirándolo expectativa, mientras lo masajeaba suavemente sobre la tela de su camisa. Se le pasó la idea de dejarla y se encontró sonriéndose lascivamente, pero de inmediato se sacó aquello de la mente, enseriándose.

"Vamos, David, déjamelo hacértelo…Yo también te quiero hacer sentir bien."

La sintió metiendo su mano debajo de su camisa y pasarle la mano por todo su vientre bajo y se sintió temblando y erizando, de inmediato colocó su mano sobre la de ella. _"No tenemos lo mismo, Eve."_

"Eso lo sé. He visto lycans cuando vuelven a su forma humana…Nunca he visto uno de cerca. Ni tocado. Me podrías enseñar."

Su erección tembló entre sus pantalones, llevándole la contraria a su cerebro, quería aquello, dejarla hacer, pero el cariño que le tenía le decía que no podía aprovecharse más. Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato y la sintió moviéndose para colocarle la mano entre las piernas y la detuvo de la muñeca. _"Otro día." _Contestó, sentándose rápidamente y preparándose para colocarse en pie cuando la sintió abrazándolo desde atrás, dándole una negativa y apoyando sus senos contra su espalda y con su brazo atravesándolo alrededor de su torso, su mano yendo a parar debajo de su axila y hablándole casi al oído.

"No, David, sino me vas a dejar hacértelo entonces al menos házmelo otra vez, _¿sí?_" lo sintió tensándose.

Los dedos de su mano derecha se movieron por autonomía propia, "…No…¿no tuviste suficiente?" estaba más que seguro que la había hecho correr_ duro._

Se tiró hacia atrás, soltándolo, "…Sí…y estoy cansada, pero lo que no quiero es que te vayas. No me dejes sola."


End file.
